Kurt's Irrational Fear of Buttons
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have their "weekly" movie night, and Sebastian decides to pick Coroline. KURTBASTIAN FLUFF. Part of my one-shot collection. rated for buttons, because buttons scare me and I doubt I'm the only one afraid of them. Now I am rambling FYI.


**AN: ****I AM BECOMING OBSESSED WITH KURTBASTIAN, I AM A KLAINE TRAITOR... FUNNY THING IS I REALLY CAN'T FIND IT IN ME TO CARE.**

"Well, what are we watching, Seb?" Kurt asked as his boyfriend plopped down onto the couch beside him. It was their weekly movie night, well you can't exactly call it weekly, with clashing schedules and the distance between Dalton and Mckinly, they hadn't had their "weekly" movie night in four months, but Sebastian had assured him that this movie night would be so awesome that it would make up for all their missed ones. Sebastian had refused to tell Kurt what movie they would be enjoying.

"Just wait and see," said Sebastian gesturing to the telivision screen that was now playing the opening sequence of _Coroline_. Sebastian sat there with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ahhhh, Seb I hate you!" Kurt said throwing a cushion at Sebastian, "I hate horror movies!" he exclaimed.

"It's rated pg, hardly a horror movie, and FYI, you don't hate me, you love me!" He said, leaning in, to kiss Kurt, but Kurt backed away. "No, I'm not kissing you until you burn that disk in a bonfire that will also contain Rachel's sweaters and Finn's video games." Sebastian just smiled.

"Honey, it's my turn to choose the movie, how amy times did I watch RENT with you?"

"hmmmp." Kurt huffed. "Fine" he said crossing his arms.

"Fine," Sebastian agreed, honestly, he didn't like the movie that much, but he _loved_ how Kurt acted during it.

The part where Wyborn rode his bike towards Coraline at the start came and Kurt squealed, hurling himself into Sebastian's arms, any anger he felt towards him forgotten when his childish fears were awoken, snuggling into Sebastian, burying his head in his dalton uniform. Sebastian smirked and kissed Kurt's forehead.

He loved Kurt's irrational fear of horror movies, would always snuggle up to Sebastian, and as needy as it sounded, Sebastian loved how Kurt made him feel like he needed him. Nobody had ever needed Sebastian Smyth, espeacially someone as amazing as Kurt.

Kurt just snuggled closer to Sebastian as the movie progressed, and about halfway he realised why Sebastian picked it.

"Why do you torture me, if you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask. I hate you." it was muffled by Sebastian blazer, but he got the general idea.

"Well maybe if you hate me so much I should go." he stood up, leaving a cowering Kurt. A smirk still on his face.

"No Seb wait! Protect me! Protect me from the buttons!" he cried. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat down again pulling Kurt onto his lap, kissing his head as he buried himself in Sebastain's shirt once more.

"You're adorable, you know that!" Kurt just shook his head, attempting to ignore the horriffic movie that was ongoing on his telivision.

When it finished, Sebastian looked down and realised the boy currently in his arms was now immearsed in a deep slumber. Sebastian knew he should leave now, but Kurt just looked so beautiful and cute and innocent and adorable and... well if we listed all the things Sebastian thought Kurt was, we would have every positive word in the english dictionary down, then he would probably turn to french, spanish and german, as he was fluent in all of them. Anyways, basically Sebastian decided to bask the beauty of his boyfriend for a little longer, constantly telling himself he would go in five minutes

At some stage he must have fallen asleep too, because he woke up on the hudmel house's couch and woth a sleeping angel in his arms.

"Wake up honey." he whispered in Kurt's ear, pecking him a few times for good measure.

"Hmmm," kurt stirred, "what happenned, where am I?"

"You're in living room, recognise it? You fell asleep during Coraline and I couldn't stand to leave my sleeping beauty," Kurt bleshed at the compliment, "so I guess I fell asleep too, is there anyone in the house to kick my ass, for even considering going within 5 yards of their boy?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, dad and Carol are at a hotel for their anniversary and Finn's at Rachel's,"

Sebastian nodded, thankful he didn't have to be threatened with a shotgun or make a dash for the door, "so... what is it with you and Coroline?"

"Buttons don't belong anywhere but trousers, cardigans, shirts, jackets and occassionally hats."

Sebastian just kissed him again

**! **

**AND A LOT OF IT, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS POINTLESS FLUFF-FILLED ONE-SHOT. :) IF YOU WANT YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT A_SquareCircle BUT I DON'T REALLY SEE WHY YOU WOULD...**


End file.
